Silver Cross
by changbo
Summary: Lame title is lame. Just a little DenNor Viking story for Valentines day


The silence was deafening.

It wasn't an awkward silence, that would be strange since Nikolai was sitting by himself; no, it was a peaceful silence. With the wind making the trees whisper to him and the birds singing to him a soft melody of random, melodic notes.

Nikolai liked coming here; to this hilltop. It wasn't a hill, more so a ledge with a 24 foot drop to certain death and an icy stream, but it had a beautiful view of one of the many forests of his home and that was good enough for him to keep coming. So here he was, propped up against a large rock, his graceful bow, arrows and dirks beside his crossed legs in an orderly fashion. The small Viking shifted a little, drawing his cloak closer around his neck as an icy breeze ruffled his golden hair. He reached up to push some of those strands behind his ear so they would not trouble his navy blue eyes.

Yes, the silence was comforting; he loved it so.

"HEY NORGE! NOR NOR NOR! NOOOORGIEEEEE!"

…

Oh by all the Gods.

…

Where did his blessed silence go?

Nikolai turned to peek around the rock, a look of pure annoyance on his face. His best friend, Hans (or Danmark as he sometimes called him…) was thundering up the small hill towards him; dark red cape billowing behind him. Now, Hans was his best friend in the whole world, he loved him and wouldn't give him up for all the gold and treasures in the world… but he was pretty close to throwing him over the edge of the cliff right now.

As Hans ran closer to him, he thought about all the ways he could kill him right now… A well placed arrow? Or maybe a dirk to the ribs? Or maybe he could rely on his inhuman strength to pick up a good rock and let gravity do the rest? But no, he wouldn't do that… he'd miss his hugs too much..

Norge glared up at his friend as he stood in front of the breathtaking view

"What do you want _now_, dumme?"

the Dane made a face of false hurt, bringing a large hand to where his heart was, "Oh Nor, that _hurt,_ elskede!", he plopped down in front of him, his annoying grin back in place.

"Guess whhaaaat~…"

Nikolai rolled his eyes, did he want to know?

"What do you want, Hans?"

"You have to close your eyes first, Niko~!"

He rolled his eyes again but complied. He felt one of the Danes hands take his and place something cold in it. His eyes fluttered open to see a silver cross hair clip in the middle of his palm. Nikolai opened his mouth; he wanted to say something nice and heartfelt. Something like, 'Oh, Hans. I love it. Thank you.', but all that came out was;

"What is it?"

Hans scooted closer so that their bent knees were touching, "It's a hair clip for you. I always see you fussing with you hair to keep it out of your eyes, so I had this made for you.". He said this more quietly like he usually does. More loving.

Nikolai studied the silver clip and noticed that it had a delicate knot pattern engraved into the whole of the cross. It was beautiful. Nikolai was at a loss for words. He looked up at his Danish friend, eyes wide and mouth partly open. Hans smiled and took the cross, sliding into his hair as Nikolai's mouth shut open. He looked down at the dried grass. It was a light brown colour mixed with a few remaining green blades from the summer.

The winter seasons were coming soon and they would move to someplace warmer. Nikolai would miss the ledge that was his favorite thinking spot, but he didn't think about it as Hans kissed him and pulled him into one of his many hugs that the smaller blond loved to much.

Another breeze passed them, scattering his hair again; this time nothing hitting his eyes.

/end

/Parody~

Nikolai studied the silver clip and noticed that it had a delicate knot pattern engraved into the whole of the cross. It was beautiful.

He looked up at Hans,

"So, am I a Christian now or what?", he said blandly.

Hans laughed loudly, "I guess that means I'll have to call you Gabriel from now on~!"

"…irriterende bror"

/Translator Notes:

Dumme- stupid

Elskede- sweetheart

Irriterende Bror- irritating brother

/Author Notes:

In my head cannon, Norway's name in the Viking ages was Nikolai or something like that. But when they adopted Christianity, he changed his name to Gabriel. Denmark's name, Hans, shall forever be the same though~!

Just a cute little thing for Valentines Day~. Tell me what you think okay~?


End file.
